


Davina's Beach Day

by PhoenixScribe90



Series: The Legend of the Bennett-Mikaelson Coven [3]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Beaches, Bonnie Mentioned, Emotional Kol, F/M, Kol Mikaelson Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixScribe90/pseuds/PhoenixScribe90
Summary: Davina needs a vacation from the supernatural world, and Kol will be her tour guide. The first stop is Miami Beach. Davina will learn more about Kol that no one, even his siblings, knew.





	1. Chapter 1

After the drama with “the Hollow” ended, Davina needed a much-needed vacation from the supernatural world. She remembers the conversation between her and Josh. She deserved a normal life, as normal as it can be for a twice-resurrected Harvest Witch. 

When Davina and Kol left New Orleans, their first spot was the beaches in Miami. Davina had never been to a beach or Miami. Her life was too busy being prepared for a sacrifice to the ancestors. She never understood the exact reasons for a sacrifice to help their people. They claim they are a community that sticks by their own, but take their power away if the coven doesn’t kill someone? She was excited for the New Coven, Kol pitched. 

When they had arrived in Miami, Davina soaked in the scenery. She was expecting a boardwalk but was okay with just the beach. Davina wanted to feel the heated-sand under her feet and enjoy the cold salt water of the ocean. She nearly jumps out before Kol parks the car.

“I am going to have to get a child safety lock,” Kol teased. Damn, if he didn’t already love this woman, he loved her more now. “If you won’t behave, Davina Claire.” Davina flashes her signature pearly smile. 

She smiles at the way Kol says her name and his accent made hearing it much more enjoyable. Most people just used her first name, but not Kol, and she didn’t exactly mind. 

“I can’t believe you have never been to a beach,” Kol says. He unpacks the water cooler from the trunk. One thing about having vampire strength, everything is a feather. “You never took a road trip?”

“My life consisted on practicing for the harvest,” Davina whispers. She tucks her hair behind her ear, and Kol knows the signal too well. The subject made her uncomfortable. He always waited until she spoke to press on about the topic. “I barely went on school trips.”

“At least you had school trips when you were younger,” Kol frowns. “Enough of sad stories, Davina Claire. What do you want to do?”

“Swim in the ocean,” Davina giggles. The sound went straight to Kol’s heart. He would be the happiest man for the rest of his life if he just heard her giggles. “Then tan on the sand, build a sandcastle, and swim some more.”

“Sounds like you have the whole day planned,” Kol lugs the water cooler to the sand. “Can you spell my daylight ring, so it doesn’t fall off?”

“Sure,” Davina skips until she reaches Kol. “What’s the next place after today?”

“You get to see my birthplace,” Kol forces enthusiasm. “Where I became this hideous monster.”

“You aren’t hideous,” Davina smiles. Kol notices that she didn’t say anything about him being a monster. He admits that it was a stab to his heart and ego. He was well at hiding his hurt and pain when needed. “Are you okay?”

He tried hard to contain his sarcasm, but Kol doesn’t know how to hold anything. He trails a couple of steps behind Davina.

“Don’t want people to think you are with a monster, right?” Kol’s words filled with hurt.

“Kol,” Davina waits for Kol to catch up. “Put down the water cooler.” Kol drops the cooler on the ground. Davina takes off his sunglasses. Tears swim on the brim of his dark green eyes. “I don’t think you are a monster. I love you, moron.”

“I know,” Kol lowers his head to hide the escaped tears.   
“Do you?” Davina asks matter-of-factly. 

“Sorry,” Kol embraces Davina. “I shouldn’t have gotten snippy. Everyone throughout history has called me a monster, so I embraced it,” Kol sits on the heated sand. “When you didn’t say anything about me not being a monster, it got to me,” Kol shrugs. 

“I wouldn’t be with you if I thought you were a monster,” Davina kisses him on the cheek.

“Funny thing,” Kol chuckles. Davina is the only person that Kol shows his emotions around. Klaus had made him “a warrior,” a paranoid warrior, which he often forgets the relief he feels afterward. “I can just sit here and talk to you for hours.”

“Let’s do that,” Davina says. Then she realizes that she forgot the beach towels. “I need the car keys.”

Kol tosses her the keys. “They are in the trunk, next to the sunscreen.”

“You forgot sunscreen?” Davina mocks a worried mother. “Shame, shame, shame.”

“No more Game of Thrones for you,” Kol laughs.   
“That’s the only reference I remember,” Davina yells as she moves further away from Kol.

Davina reaches the car. She didn’t think walking on sand would be a workout. A little girl dashes past her; she turns around to a father chasing after her. 

“Coming to get you, sweetie,” the father yells at his daughter.   
“I will not be it,” the little girl laughs. 

Davina smiles at the beautiful sight and then dread suffocates her excitement for the beach. She realizes that Kol and she could never bear a child. They planned on adopting two children, but she wanted to experience childbirth. A vibration snaps her out of her thoughts. 

K: Are you okay? 

D: Yeah. Just got distracted by a little girl, I thought she was alone.

The typing “bubbles” appeared on her screen. While she waited for the reply, she retrieves the beach towels. The text finally comes through. Her heart drops. 

K: That’s another reason I hate my mother. She took away my ability to father children. Some weird loophole allowed Klaus to father Hope, but I can't do the same. I’m sorry Davina. 

She was fine reading the message until she sees the crying emoji. Her heart sank because she knows Kol must be feeling horrible. She should have thought before sending that text.

D: We could always adopt.

K: I know, but I wanted to teach my kid magic. I always loved when my mother would teach me before she was hell-bent on killing me. Magic was my favorite subject, after literature. 

Davina stuffs her phone into her bra and strolls towards Kol. 

K: Don’t forget the umbrella. 

Davina groans at the text and returns to the car.   
*****

Although hours dashed by, time's lost on Davina and Kol. Davina now understand Kol from a whole different perspective, she knew Surface Kol, but today he gave her the key to the inner workings of his mind and heart. She learned that Kol is a hopeless romantic and enjoys “The Notebook.” She also learned that Kol is pansexual and have dated several guys when he wasn’t running from Klaus or in a box. 

Kol's ex-boyfriend was a former slave before he killed the slave owner, the man wasn’t scared that Kol was a vampire, let alone an Original. 

They had a long life before Klaus caught up to Kol. Guilt followed Kol as he learned in the early 1900’s that the man he once loved passed away, peacefully. 

“Have you been to his grave?” Davina asks. 

“No,” Kol draws circles in the sand, his eyes diverted from Davina. “I can’t find it. There are no records of African American deaths back then.”

“Where did you meet him?”

“New Orleans,” Kol frowns. “Helping my mother with her insufferable tasks was an excuse to find his unmarked grave and finally give him a tombstone.”

“Do any of your other siblings know about this?”

Kol shakes his head. “I wanted to do the same to Keelin and have Freya feel the same pain I did, but I couldn’t,” Kol wipes the tears from his face. “I couldn’t see Freya being alone, even after what she did to you—I was pissed, but I couldn’t. Everyone kept saying, ‘Davina wouldn’t have wanted this’ or ‘You know what Davina would have wanted.'” His voice breaks. 

“While I want Klaus dead, I didn’t want anyone else dead.”

“I want to knock his ego down a bit,” Kol smirks. He gazes into Davina’s eyes and brings her into a gentle kiss. A PING intrudes on their make-out session. Kol retrieves his phone from Davina’s purse.

“Who is it?” Davina asks with a hint of jealousy. 

“No one, babe,” Kol smiles. “It’s a witch newsletter.”

“Didn’t know Witches has one of those.”

“It’s mainly for shunned, non-practicing, retired, or witch-turned-vampires,” Kol offers his phone as proof. “It keeps them in the magical loop.”

Davina scans the article. “Who’s Bonnie Bennett?” Davina hands the phone back. “That last name sounds familiar.”

“It should. The Bennetts were one of the families in the Salem Witch Trials, and they are kind of famous for creating the Other Side for New Orleans and the rest of the world.”

“They created the Ancestral World in New Orleans?” Davina asks in shock. “They are that powerful?”

“Elijah told me that Bonnie took on the power of one-hundred witches and almost killed Klaus,” Kol brags. “He nearly begged Elijah not to kill him.”

“That kind of power would have ripped her to shreds.”  
“She channeled Expression Magic like a pro.”

“Expression is forbidden,” Davina says. “You have to have thirty-six sacrifices—which includes humans and witches—she killed people?”

“She didn’t, Silas did.”

“Who?”

“Bonnie’s traveler ancestor’s lover,” Kol explains. Kol has heard the legend of Qetsyiah and Silas, and the broken rule through his mother’s teachings. “He cheated on her, and she created the other side to keep him and the mistress apart.”

“I aspire to be that level of petty,” Davina smiles. 

“I just hope I’m not involved,” Kol says half-jokingly.

“Then don’t let it happen,” Davina jokes.

“Yes, Ms. Claire.”

“Davina, what’s your middle name?” Kol changes the subject.

“Anastasia, why?” Davina scrunches her face. 

“Just wanted to know,” Kol says. “My full name is Kolton,” Kol says with embarrassment. 

Davina giggles. “That’s a cute name.”

“Back to Bonnie Bennett…”

“Was she your ex?”

“I wish…” Kol jokes. His great charm didn’t save him from a smack to the back of his head. “I'm just kidding…I was just kidding.” Kol wraps Davina in his arms. 

“No, Bonnie and I never dated; although, for a short time I had feelings for her. But I love you, and that’s all you have to worry about.”

“Okay,” Davina says. “I trust you.”

Kol plants a kiss on her forehead. “Back to the article, did you read the part where she saves Mystic Falls?”

“From what?”

“Hell fire.”

“Like the fire from actual Hell?”

Kol nods in shock. Davina remains dumbfound-silent. Besides creating supernatural purgatories, witches stopping hellfire is on a whole new wavelength. 

“She’s also psychic,” Kol puts his phone back in his pocket. He thought he hid his disappointment, but Davina caught every bit of it. 

“Talk to me,” she calmly demands. 

“Did any of my siblings tell you about my magical abilities?”  
“Rebekah. She said you were gifted, that you had extra abilities that Esther didn’t even possess.”

“All of the witches thought I was the devil’s offspring because I could access a plane that ordinary witches couldn’t.”

“You were psychic too?”

“Yeah. I could read minds, move things with my mind, once—I channeled my psychic powers for a spell,” Kol lies in the cooling sand. “My mother was scared of what my father would do if he found out, so like Klaus’ werewolf gene, she locked them away.”

“Wouldn’t the spell have broken when she died?”

“Yes, but psychics have to be living—being a vampire, I’m undead.”

“This Bonnie woman lives in your birthplace!” Davina jumps for joy. 

“I’ve met her, remember.”

“We can meet her,” Davina's stomach growls. 

“Let’s get you something to eat.”

“What about you?”

“I’ll manage,” Kol fishes in the cooler for food. “We have sandwiches, now-soggy desserts, and blood bags?” Kol’s eyes swell with tears.

“There’s about four in there, that’s all I was allowed to give in a week.”

“Davina, I can’t drink your blood.”

“Better than some innocent human,” Davina realizes her words a bit too late. “I didn’t mean anything by it.”

“I’m fine. I know what you mean. You’re right.”

Kol gives Davina a sandwich, and he sips on a blood bag. They enjoy the beautiful image of the sun kissing the ocean. Davina always says that the ocean has a subtle romance with the sea, especially when night approaches. 

“We should go soon, love,” Kol suggests. “Unless you want to stay some more,” he says with blood running down his face. 

“I want to see the stars,” Davina says. 

Davina snuggles close to Kol. Kol kisses her on the forehead as they continue to watch daylight fade into the night. Davina's eyes sparkle as bright as the stars when she first sees them.

“They are beautiful Kol,” Davina swallows cries. “Thank you,” she gives Kol a hug. 

The two pack their belongings and prepare for their drive to Mystic Falls, Virginia. It’s been five years since he stepped back in Mystic Falls. Kol knows Matt is the sheriff and hates vampires. He's not looking forward to going back, but he needed to talk to Bonnie.


	2. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story Update

Sorry, with studying for my CPA and work, I haven’t had time to write much and probably won’t for the next a couple of months.


End file.
